Bless The Broken Road
by sailorbuterfly
Summary: One shoot song fic based on the song.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, or any of it. I also dont own the song.

_**Bless The Broken Road**_

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

"HARRY!" Ginny yells. I ignore her and walk away. I cant let anything distract me. Like one of those thing muggles put on horses to make it so they cant see anything but what is in front of them. Blinders, I think they are called. My path is narrow. I love her, but she would only get hurt in the end, for I am a condemned man.

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

I went from woman to woman, never staying with one for long. But she stayed by my side the whole time. She listened to all of my grievances and held me after my nightmares. I tried to find love. I really did. I thought I was over her, and I thought she was over me. Ha, I was a fool, wasn't I?

_But I got lost a time or two_

I thought I had finally found love a couple of times. It never turned out to be the real thing though. I stayed in touch with those women, and we stayed friends. They knew long before I did who I was destined for.

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

The war was long and hard, though in the end the light won and I left them all behind.

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

I don't know how she ever forgave me. It was so obvious. Every woman I saw reminded me of her. Every where I went I thought I heard her beautiful laughter. She was always on my mind. Its still that way today, though now I have the real thing.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

I dreamed of her. I did so often. The dreams were sweet and caring. I thought they were platonic. Oh, how wrong I was.

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

I remember, before I left, there was one girl in particular. I really thought I was in love. But, it turned out she only wanted me for my scar. "Go back to your precious Ginny." she sneered at me the last time I saw her. 

_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

In the end though I came back to you. I had been away for a couple of years when I showed up on the door step of the Burrow. It took a lot of courage to raise my fist and knock on the door. Foot step pounded towards the door and I heard a muffled "ONE MINUTE!" Suddenly the door was flung open and there you stood in all your glory. It was at that moment that I realized that I was, and am, deeply and completely in love with you. You just stood there, a smile plastered on your face and said one sentence that made me fall into your arms. "Took you long enough."

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

I cant even begin to tell you how many time I apologized for being such a idiot. But she always just smiles and kisses me so sweetly I think I am going to melt. Gosh, she makes me such a _girl_! But I don't love her any less for it._  
_  
_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

When the war finally ended for real, and there were no more Death Eaters, we finally started our lived together as we should have done years ago.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

My arm slips around her waist and I kiss her cheek tenderly as I come home from work. My hand rests on her swollen stomach and my chin on her shoulder as I gaze at the sight before me. Our seven year old son, James Harold Potter, runs away from his younger brother and sister looking just like his namesake, right down to the mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes to the jet black untamable hair. Our 8 year old twins Lily and Sirius Potter look like Weasles. They are all beautiful and our next little girl will fit in perfectly.

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

"Thank Merlin I shaped up." I mumble as I scoop James up into my arms and kiss his cheek.

A/N: I am BAAAAAAAACK! Hope you like this story. Read, review, NO FLAMES! Thanks! -


End file.
